Voyeur
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Phil watches what Dan does alone. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Voyeur**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Phil watches what Dan does alone. **

**Rated: M**

* * *

"Dan, I'm going out, I'll be back in about forty five minutes." Phil said to his roommate. Dan shrugged, sitting in his usual position on the couch with his laptop.

"See you later then." Dan replied. Phil smiled and left. After waiting for a few minutes to make sure Phil was gone, Dan jumped up and ran to his bedroom, abandoning his laptop. He hastily closed the door, and yanked off his clothes. The thought of what he was going to do made him hard. Dan opened his bedside table pulling out his half-empty bottle of lube and red, glittery, thick dildo.

He started to slowly stroke himself as he sat on his bed to prepare. He moaned softly, popping open the lube and spreading himself out on his bed. Dan poured some of the lube on his fingers and began to tease his entrance while continuing to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. After a few minutes he slipped a finger in, then another, slowly stretching himself.

"Oohh.." he moaned quietly, stroking faster. Dan fucked himself with his fingers for a few minutes, then pulled them out. He was ready for his toy. Dan poured a bit of lube on his dildo. Biting his lip, he spread the slippery liquid along the glittery phallus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil had realized when he was outside that he had forgot his wallet. Laughing to himself he walked back inside to retrieve it. When he was inside he heard a loud moan. It was coming from Dan's room. Assuming it was probably just Dan watching porn or something, he continued to his room. Just as he stepped into the door frame, he heard something that him blush from head to toe. Dan moaned again, this time it was a name.

Phil's.

Phil froze in his tracks. Dan just moaned his name. It wasn't a call. It was a sensual, pleasure filled, _moan._ What should he do? Phil turned and had a peek inside Dan's room, the door was slightly ajar which made it easy to see inside. Phil saw Dan sprawled, naked, on his bed. He was furiously masturbating and- wait, what was that?

Phil felt his stomach twist. Dan was fucking himself with a red dildo. And he was thinking about Phil.

"Phil! Oh fuck, ohhh fuck.. Ph- Phillll.." he moaned drawing out his name. Phil felt dirty watching his best friend masturbate. He had to admit though, that it was kind of hot. Standing there, watching Dan. Dan's skin was flushed, his forehead glistened with sweat that made his hair start to curl.

Phil adjusted the erection that started to form in his pants. Dan started to make quiet moaning noises, making Phil need to unbutton his pants. He couldn't control himself. He watched Dan, his eyes trailing over his roommate's naked form. The black haired man started to stroke himself slowly continuing to watch Dan.

"Ohh GOD Phil!" Dan screamed. Phil leaned against the door and stroked himself faster. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Watching him, he could tell that Dan was close as he started to writhe a bit with every stroke.

"Phil." he whined.

"Oh god Dan.." Phil whispered. Phil pushed himself away from the door as he came. He watched Dan lift his hips when he came. The younger boy yelled out Phil's name one last time, falling limp on his bed. Dan was breathing heavily, laying contently on his bed. Phil yanked up his pants and went to the front door. He opened it then shut it loudly. He listened to Dan frantically shifting to clean up.

"Dan?!" he called cheerfully.

"U-uh, hold on." Dan said shakily.

Phil walked back to Dan's door. He had hastily put on his clothes and his hair was a mess.

"Why are you back so early?" Dan said.

"I forgot my wallet," Phil replied, smiling. He looked at Dan, who was still slightly red. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was napping." Dan lied. Phil wanted to call him out on it and say that he hadn't been gone that long but he kept his mouth shut. He made a 'O' face and continued to his room. He wondered how long he was gonna keep quiet about what he saw.

The answer, he found out a while later, not for long.

* * *

A few hours later, Phil made dinner for Dan and himself and they sat in the living room to eat. As they ate, the black haired male thought about how he would bring up what he saw to Dan...without revealing he had got off on his best friend fucking himself. He had an idea and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

"Hey Dan." Phil said looking at the younger boy. Dan was sitting with his knees up on the couch, holding his plate of stir fry.

"What's up?" replied Dan not looking at Phil.

"Well, this is kind of funny.. but a couple of nights ago...I heard, well I thought I heard something." Phil said, pretending to be shy. Dan's head snapped up.

"Heard what?" he asked, playing it cool.

"Well, I heard my name..I thought it might have been you calling me.. but...never mind..it's stupid." he replied, turning his attention back to his food.

"No, no. Tell me." Dan said, putting down his fork.

"Well. It was my name I heard.. but it wasn't just like a call. It was a moan. Very quiet." he replied. Dan turned a bit pink.

"Oh. That's strange." he said quietly.

"It was so sexual."

"Oh."

"Like, breathy."

"Oh."

"Like.. Phhiilll." he demonstrated. Dan slammed down his fork.

"I get it!" Dan blushed furiously.

"I'm just wondering."

"Well Damn it how would I know?!" Dan said glaring at his roommate.

"I don't know Dan. It was coming from your room. I didn't hear it just once. It wasn't fleeting. It was multiple times." Phil replied expressionless.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Dan finally sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"My room," Dan said. "Got a problem?"

Phil frowned.

* * *

Dan laid in bed, he couldn't sleep. Did Phil hear him? What was he hinting at? Dan started to cry. He wanted Phil so bad, but he didn't want Phil to hate him.

Phil heard noises coming from Dan's room.. but they weren't moans. Dan was crying. Phil felt so bad for slyly making fun of Dan. That wasn't his intention. He got out of his own bed and opened Dan's bedroom door quietly. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but from what he could tell, the younger boy was facing away from him. Phil silently crawled into his bed, putting an arm around Dan's waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan gasped at the unexpected contact.

"I want to apologize Dan. It wasn't nice of me to make fun of you. What you do behind your door is your business." said Phil laying his head against Dan's. He held his hand, and intertwined their fingers together. "A long that note, um, I have a confession.. I did forget my wallet earlier. I heard you...masturbating. And. And.. I watched you."

Dan froze. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears.

"You..watched me."

"Yes."

"You mean..like..you _stared._ How much did you see?"

"A lot, I'm assuming." Phil replied.

The brunette buried his face in his pillow. Phil felt him start to shake.

"Oh Daniel.." he sighed into Dan's hair.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed." Dan sobbed.

"_You _are embarrassed? Dan, I just admitted to watching you fuck yourself. I-I...even, kind of..I was turned on by it and I..took care of you know what I mean." said Phil.

Dan sat up.

"You wanked to watching me?" he said.

"Yes."

"Phil.. I can't deal with this right now." said Dan.

"It's OK. Whenever you want to talk about it." the older male slid out of his roommate's bed, heading to his own.

"Wait! So you actually.. touched yourself? When you watched me?" He couldn't see Phil's face but he heard it in his voice. "Did you cum?"

"Yes I did. It was really sexy. How long have you been doing that Dan?" Phil said quietly, sitting next to Dan.

"A while." Dan replied monotonously.

"You looked very..comfortable with it. The way you moaned my name, though. Damn, that's what got me."

Phil could tell Dan was blushing. Dan was so uncomfortable, yet turned on. He liked the thought of Phil watching him pleasure himself.

"Could you do that for me?" Phil asked.

"What?"

"Moan my name, like you did." he repeated. He slid closer to his roommate.

"I can't." Dan said.

"Why not?"

"One, I'm embarrassed. Two, I'm not in that mood. I couldn't do that in front of you Phil." Dan said. The black haired male scooted even closer to Dan. "What are you doing?"

"I want to put you in that mood." said Phil. "I need to hear it Dan."

Dan flicked on his light. Phil's hair was messy, and he had a look of intense lust in his eyes. He took Dan's hands in his. Kissing them, he looked Dan in the eyes.

"I want to make you happy Dan. Even if that means, not being with you. I'll do whatever you want me to do, I'll be whatever you need me to be. I just want you to be happy Dan." Phil murmured. Dan looked down at their hands. He looked back at Phil who was staring at him. Dan leaned in, kissing Phil passionately.

"Get in my bed. Now." Dan growled, pulling his friend on top of him.

Phil was more than happy to oblige as Dan tangled his hands in his hair.

"Clothes. Off." he gasped as Phil began to attack his neck with kisses. Phil stopped to pull off his shirt. Dan was already shirtless and only wearing boxers. Phil pulled his pants off so they were equal. Before Dan could say anything else, he was attacked with kisses again.

The brunette moaned into the kiss. Dan touched Phil everywhere, running his hand down his shoulder to his chest then lower to Phil's boxers. The man kissed his neck.

"Oh Phil please...let me suck you." Dan moaned running his nails down Phil's chest. The older male consented and let Dan push him back against his pillows as they switched spots. Dan moaned quietly kissing down his roommate's chest, reaching his boxers. The brunette pulled them down, revealing Phil's cock.

"Oh my god Phil..." Dan gasped. Without hesitation, he took all of Phil's cock in his mouth. He moaned as Phil put a hand in his hair, guiding him along his hardened shaft.

"Oh Dan.. fuck." Phil hissed. Dan gripped the base of Phil's cock with his hand, continuing to suck him. Phil closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Dan sucked harder , starting to move his hand with his mouth.

"Dan.. fuck..that feels so good.. I'm gonna-" before he could even say it, Phil shot his load on to Dan's mouth as he pulled back. "Sorry.." he said sheepishly. Dan ignored him, greedily licking his lips.

"You taste so good." he said huskily yanking off his boxers, showing his own erection, and climbing on Phil's stomach. He leaned over to kiss the older man shoving his tongue in his mouth. Dan leaned back, moaning, to kiss Phil's neck.

"I want to fuck you Dan." Phil breathed.

"I want you to fuck me." said Dan.

"Say that again."

"I want you to fuck me Phil. I want you to fuck me hard. I'm tired of toys and I want you." Dan growled in Phil's ear.

"Alright then Dan. Where's that lube you had?" he asked.

"Bottom drawer." Dan mumbled, resuming giving Phil a hickey. Phil reached into the drawer, his hand brushed Dan's toy. He moved his hand farther over feeling a bottle. He plucked it out of the drawer. Dan greedily took it from Phil's hands.

"There's a condom in there too." Dan said, occupying himself with the lube. Phil found the condom and pulled it out of the drawer. Dan took the condom and opened the packet furiously.

"Dan, calm down. Maybe I should do this part." Phil said, taking Dan's wrists. He took the condom, opened the package and slid it easily over his length. Dan poured some lube on Phil, spreading it with his fingers.

"Don't you want to prepare yourself?" asked Phil. The brunette shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "Don't need to.." He straddled his older friend, positioning his ass right over his cock. In one swift motion, he quickly lowered himself while looking at Phil.

"Ohh god. That feels so good." Dan moaned, biting his lip. He started moving himself along Phil's length and increased his speed. "Oh god Phil! Phil.. ooh.. Damn. Fuck. Fuck." he moaned louder.

"Dan.." Phil breathed, placing a hand on either side of Dan's waist.

"Phil.. that feels so good." screamed Dan. Phil pulled Dan off him, quickly putting the younger boy under him. Dan started to protest then Phil slid back into him, taking his legs and placing them on his hips.

"Phil! Oh Phil." Dan screamed.

"You like that Dan?"

"Yes." he hissed as Phil picked up his speed. Dan closed his eyes, continuing to moan Phil's name.

"Put your arms around my neck Dan." Phil said leaning in to give Dan a hickey. Dan complied, wrapping both arms around Phil's neck tightly.

"I'm gonna cum Phil.." he whined. Phil hit his sweet spot. "OHH, PHIL. FUCK. Do that again."

"What this?" Phil replied seductively. He did it again. The boy under him shouted.

"Phil, I'm about to cum.." Dan repeated.

"Me too baby." Phil huffed.

"Cum inside me Phil. I want you to cum inside me." said the brunette. Phil pulled out and yanked off the condom. Tossing it aside,he reentered Dan. Dan buried his face in Phil's shoulder. After a few minutes, Dan came all over both of their chests and after about a minute, Phil came deep inside Dan.

Dan quieted down as Phil pulled out of him. The older male collapsed next to his companion. They both lay there for a moment. Neither one able to fully comprehend what just happened.

"That..was amazing." Dan sighed, snuggling down against Phil's body.

"Mhm..'' came the reply. Putting a protective arm around Dan, they both settled down to sleep. Both finally content in each other's arms.

* * *

**Fin.**

**You guys, this took a week to write. It's a lot of words. Reviews please! I worked so hard on this. **

**~Gwyn.**


End file.
